vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
VroniPlag Wiki Diskussion:Forum
Wer darf sich beteiligen? Grundsätzlich jeder, wobei sich Wiki-Sperren selbstverständlich auch auf das Forum beziehen. Die Teilnahme ist auch ohne vorherige Anmeldung möglich, Beiträge sind direkt nach dem Bearbeiten allgemein sichtbar. Die Beiträge werden allerdings nach Veröffentlichung geprüft und ggf. moderiert. Die Art der Moderation liegt allein im Ermessen der Wiki-Administration, die Leitlinien sind unter Moderation erläutert. : Das sind nur Themen, die wahrscheinlich moderiert werden, und moderieren kann jeder Benutzer, insbesondere bezgl. VP:KPA. ::Ja, wobei es faktisch (Sperr- und Schutzmöglichkeiten via Admin-Funktionen) wohl doch darauf hinausläuft, dass der Admin-Club das letzte Wort hat. -- erbSenzahl 15:18, 7. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Nach massiven Störungen ist der Zugriff über offene Proxys derzeit nicht möglich, siehe VP:KOP : Der Zugriff ist möglich. Weiteres unter VP:KOP. : Eine Formulierung "die folgenden 5 Punkte" (sinngemäß) wurde entfernt, da sie spätere Edits erschweren kann. :VPmod 10:03, 6. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::Vielleicht "Alle Beiträge sind direkt nach dem Bearbeiten allgemein sichtbar, werden allerdings nach Veröffentlichung geprüft und ggf. moderiert." VPmod 10:05, 6. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Ich mach es mal andersrum, weil mir im Moment nicht einfällt, wie man es gut in Regeln fassen kann: Ein scheinbarer Widerspruch liegt darin, dass ein Aspekt des Forums, die Zugangsmöglichkeit, sehr offen gestaltet und auch so gewollt ist. Die inhaltlichen Anforderungen sind dagegen relativ streng, wenn man sie allgemein mit "Diskussion im INternet" vergleicht. Das könnte für Neuleser, Erstbenutzer etwas irritierend sein. – Vielleicht könnte man das unter einem Punkt "Wo sind die Grenzen?" zusammenfassen. – Ich sehe da aber keinen dringenden Handlungsbedarf. -- erbSenzahl 15:18, 7. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Was für Themen sind denkbar? Was für Themen sollen hier diskutiert werden? Ich stelle mir vor, dass wir im weitesten Sinne über Plagiat, deren Aufdeckung, deren Vermeidung, und die Folgen diskutieren können. Und natürlich über die einzelne Fälle, allerdings muss darauf geachtet werden, keine persönliche Angriffe auf diskutierende oder externe Personen stattfinden. WiseWoman 11:36, 6. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Ich möchte dem "Plagiat im weitesten Sinne" widersprechen und sehe zwei Gründe: (a) den Aufwand fürs Aufpassen: Ich jedenfalls fühle mich irgendwie mit-verantwortlich, dass es im Forum (wie auch dem Rest des Wikis) seriös zugeht. Die Erfahrung im Forum war, dass man das nur mit viel Kontrolle hinbekommt. Mit einer Einengung der Diskussionsthemen sinkt der Aufwand für die Kontrolle. (b) Konzentration auf die Dokumentation macht das Wiki leichter einordnenbar. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob ich mit dem Gedanken überhaupt richtig liege: Wenn im Wiki Aspekte wie Plagiatsbekämpfung, Zustand der Wissenschaftslandschaft, ... nicht thematisiert werden, hilft dies, das Wiki klarer zu erfassen und innerhalb eines komplexen Systems genau zu verorten: Als Dokumentationsstelle von Plagiaten in div. Hochschultexten. -- erbSenzahl 15:18, 7. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::Wenn wir aber von spezifischen Plagiate (und verletzte Eitelkeiten) wegkommen, dann erwarte ich nicht einen erhöhten Moderationsaufwand. Und wo sonst - wenn nicht hier - sollte man über Plagiat diskutieren? Diskussionen über die Dokumentationen selber sind aber eigentlich besser auf die einzelne Dokumentationsseiten aufgehoben, bzw. wir bräuchten eine Diskussionsseite pro Fall. Das kann natürlich auf die Hauptseite zum Fall erfolgen. Ich begrüße eine weitere Diskussion, so lange es nicht in persönliche Angriffe ausartet. WiseWoman 16:23, 7. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Permission Ich entschuldige mich im Voraus, wenn ich verwirrend oder schwer zu verstehen bin. Ich verstehe nicht Deutsch, so Google Translate hilft mir dies schreibe. Ich arbeite bei der Office of Research Integrity an der University of Southern Mississippi in den Vereinigten Staaten. Ich habe mit der Suche nach reale Beispiele des Plagiats für Schulungszwecke beauftragt worden. Dieses Wiki und Beispiele der englischen Sprache Plagiat (was ich durch den Retraction Watch blog gefunden) sind sehr gut. Allerdings bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich die Erlaubnis, die Beispiele verwenden beantragen müssen. Ist es in Ordnung, so lange, wie ich ordnungsgemäße Kredit bereitstellen zu tun? 131.95.1.138 21:15, 10. Apr. 2013 (UTC) : yes, that is OK as long as you also mention the licence. The entire Wiki is under the "Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike 3.0 Unported" (short: CC-BY-SA 3.0) licence. Have a look here: VroniPlag_Wiki:Lizenzbestimmungen. As you probably have seen, there are several dissertations in English documented here: Nm, Cs, Rh. The last one is documented in German, but the dissertation is in English. --Hindemith (Diskussion) 21:42, 10. Apr. 2013 (UTC) : You are welcome to contact me at weberwu at htw-berlin dot de if you have more questions. There are lovely examples of plagiarism here that can be used for training purposes. I have one unit described here that uses a fragment from the GuttenPlag Wiki. WiseWoman (Diskussion) 22:06, 10. Apr. 2013 (UTC) ::Danke! I suspected it was like Wikipedia but I wanted to make sure. 131.95.1.138 16:21, 11. Apr. 2013 (UTC)